Shovel Knight (Character)
Summary Shovel Knight is the main and titular character of Shovel of Hope. Usually clad in light blue armor, he is a chivalrous knight trying to stop the Enchantress from taking over the Valley and find his beloved Shield Knight, lost to the Tower of Fate. Power and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Shovel Knight Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Shovel Knight Verse Classification: Human, Knight 1st appearance: Unknown Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: "I will NEVER give up on you. I will follow you to the end of the world." Origin: Shovel Knight is the main and titular character of Shovel Knight. Usually clad in light blue armor, he is a chivalrous knight trying to stop the Enchantress and find his lost love Shield Knight. Personality: Always honest and helpful, Shovel Knight aids people he meets along his journey, such as the Bard and the Deposed King of Pridemoor Keep. He constantly dreams of Shield Knight, fighting away imaginary enemies while attempting to catch her. He solves many physically and mentally challenging puzzles throughout the lairs of The Order of No Quarter, proving his great intelligence and strength. Shovel Knight is a shining example of the Code of Shovelry: Slash Mercilessly and Dig Tirelessly! Appearance: Shovel Knight wears the Stalwart Plate, a blue piece of armor with shoulder pads, a plate, and a horned helmet. He has a round body and is usually short (depending how he is depicted in art or in game). Hence the name he uses a special type of shovel, the Shovel Blade. Info: Shovel Knight's main form of attack is his trusty Shovel Blade and although out of commission for quite a while, he still retains great skill with it. Just by swinging his Shovel Blade he performs a Dig Slash, which can be used to inflict damage, uncover treasure, break blocks, open chests, find secret rooms, and reflect projectiles. He can also point it towards the ground and plunge while midair to bounce on obstacles and enemies, damaging his adversaries from an advantaged position. This technique is called the Shovel Drop and it can be easily be interrupted just with a swing of the shovel while plunging. Shovel Knight can use various Relics, if he has enough gold to buy them from Chester in the first place, by depeleting some of his own limited Magic Capacity. Shovel Knight either doesn't need to breathe or can hold his breath for an absurdly long time, demonstrated primarily in the Iron Whale level. This could, however, simply be a throwback to retro characters who often didn't have to breathe when in water. Shovel Knight's HP: Likely Higher Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Super Strength 2. Super Durability 3. Weapon Mastery 4. Expert Martial Artist 5. Magic 6. High Stamina 7. Intelligent 8. Skilled Moves 9. Skilled Combatants Shovel Knight's Stats Attack Potency: City Level (Defeated The Enchantress, whose powers manifested a massive storm that covered most of the map.) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions/combat speed (Fought and dodged lightning attacks from the Phantom Striker.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can jump very high in the air while wearing a bulky suit of plate mail.) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Took hits from the bosses and The Enchantress.) Stamina: High (He has to sleep after every major fight, except in Tower of Fate.) Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His Shovel Blade, A Fire Rod, Phase Medallion, Fishing Rod, Bait Bombs, War Horn, Chaos Sphere, Throwing Anchor, Golden Knuckles, Phantom Knuckles, Mobile Gear, Boomerang Saw, Alchemy Coin, Shadow Knight, Infinite and Flying Daggers, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Shown to has a average IQ.) Weakness Can be rather stubborn. Overall Shovel Knight will NEVER give up on you. He will follow you to the end of the world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Shovel Knight Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Adventurers Category:Armored Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rod Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users